


The Turtle Rehabilitation Club

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: My tumblr stuff [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Laf is the best younger big brother, M/M, SO, This is a real thing that exists at my school, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: I heard that we had one of these at my school and this was honestly one of the first things I thought of.





	The Turtle Rehabilitation Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseclipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclipping/gifts).



> @roseclipping: I mentioned this to you forever ago, and I finally typed it up!

“Laf, I’m not exactly sure why you brought me here,” Alexander said, looking around at the faces of the kids around him. “I’m not even sure why we have a turtle rehabilitation club in the first place.”

“The TRC is amazing, excuse you. You just have not been here yet,” Laf said with a smile. He’d been asking Alexander to join the club forever, and the chance had opened up, thanks an altercation involving Samuel Seabury and Alexander. Alexander had agreed to come to one meeting.

“Should’ve just gone to the school newspaper or something,” Alexander grumbled. “This is pointless.”

“You were kicked out of the school newspaper, mon ami. Here, hold this,” Laf replied, handing Alexander a tiny baby turtle. It poked its head up at Alexander, and Alexander couldn’t help but smile as he gently traced his finger down the turtle’s neck. He giggled softly as it opened its mouth. 

[[MORE]]

“Okay, I’m starting to get it,” Alexander said, cradling the turtle close to his chest. He rubbed his finger over the shell, letting out a giggle as the title snapped at him harmlessly.

Alexander looked back up to see Laf smiling at him. He blushed, looking away. His eyes immediately caught onto someone else. 

“John’s here?” Alexander asked softly, looking back up at Lafayette. 

Lafayette grinned at him. “Yup. He started the club!”

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Alexander asked. 

Lafayette nodded excitedly. “My little brother-”

“I’m older than you,” Alexander cut in. 

“Shh. My little brother’s got a crush and it’s my duty to help you,” Lafayette said, grinning. He began to pull Alexander towards John.

“I told you not to meddle,” Alexander hissed, not really trying to get out of Lafayette’s grip. 

Lafayette rolled his eyes, letting go of Alexander. “Laurens, this is my brother, Alexander Hamilton.”

John smiled a warm smile at Alexander, and he could feel his heart thumping. John held out his hand, and Alexander took it, cradling the turtle close to his chest so that he wouldn’t drop it. Even John’s hand was covered in freckles, and Alexander couldn’t help but smiled. They looked so cute on him. 

“Alexander, I’ve heard a lot about you,” John said, seeming to choose his words carefully. 

“A lot of people have,” Alexander forced out, before realizing how stupid and pretentious that sounded. 

John didn’t seem to mind. He chuckled. “Yeah, that way you wrecked Sam Seabury got you a reputation.”

Yeah, and it had costed him his spot at the school newspaper. Somehow, he didn’t seem to mind anymore. He felt John’s eyes scanning his face and blushed harder. 

John let go of his hand. “Well, I’m glad you’re here. We already got the turtles cleaned up last week, so we’re setting them into the wild today.”

Alexander followed John around, listening to every single word that he had to say. John genuinely knew a lot about turtles, and he answered every question that anyone asked him with ease.

John pulled Alexander away from the others after a little. The turtles had all been released, and everyone was now exploring the stream, looking at the other wildlife in the area. Alexander could hear a freshman screaming something about a snake. John looked over to the stream and chuckled. 

“Drama queens,” he said, shaking his head. “Then again, I too, am a drama queen.”

“Yeah, but nobody can be as much as a drama queen as I,” Alexander said. 

“Thomas Jefferson,” John replied, and Alexander put his hands up in surrender. He opened his backpack, pulling out a notebook. “Do you want to know my favorite type of turtle?”

Alexander nodded, and John opened up the notebook to show him a few sketches. 

“It’s a soft-shelled turtle. It looks fucking weird, and I love it,” John said, chuckling. 

“You’re an amazing artist,” Alexander said, studying the turtle. “And you’re right. That looks fucking weird.”

John nodded, looking at Alexander, who was a little closer than necessary. He didn’t say anything about it, though. 

“You coming next week?” John asked.

“Most certainly,” Alexander replied.

“I’d love to see you again,” John said, shifting a little closer. 

“I’m free tonight,” Alexander blurted, blushing hard. 

John scribbled his number on a piece of paper in his notebook, tearing it out and handing it to Alexander. “Well, I’ll be seeing you then. It’s a date.”

John blew Alexander a kiss as he skipped off to help another kid with something. Lafayette chuckled, walking up to Alexander, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Alexander blushed again. “Shut up.”

“You love me,” Laf replied. 

“I do. Thank you,” Alexander said, leaning into Laf’s side.

“Of course,” Laf said, resting his arm around Alexander. “Little brother.”

Alexander groaned, but he really didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Laf is amazing.


End file.
